roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrol
For additional information, see' 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.'' Not to be confused with the Barracks or the Zed, towers that function similar to the Patrol. '''Description The Patrol is a special tower that functions similarly to the Barracks and Zed. It does not directly attack, but instead spawns vehicles that drives the course of the path. It damages any zombie it runs over, dealing as much damage to the zombie as the number of hitpoints it has. The jeep can take 25 hit points worth of damage (at level 1) and cannot collide with other jeeps or soldiers spawned by the Barracks. The Patrol specializes in heavy single-target damage or heavy crowd control against weaker zombies such as, Normal and Speedy. BUG: When the server lags, jeeps and tanks will rarely drive through zombies without being damaged or damaging them. Upgrades Spiked Bumper ($380) * Adds spikes to the jeep's front bumper and adds armour to the wheels. * Increases the jeep's health to 60. (+35) * Sell price now changes to $390. ---- Suicide Mission ($380) * Adds C-4 to both sides of the jeep. * The jeep now creates an explosion upon dying, dealing 5 damage to all nearby zombies. (+5 per splash zombie) * Sell price changes to $580. ---- Mounted Gunner ($1,200) * Adds a mounted turret with a gunner on the bed of the jeep. * It fires quickly (6 shots per second) and deals 1 damage. The gunner cannot hit camouflaged zombies. (+1 per shot) * Sell price changes to $1180. ---- Tank ($7,900) * Changes Jeeps to Tanks with 600 health. The tank's large artillery turret does 20 damage and causes an explosion that does 10 damage. (+540), (+10 splash per zombie), (+19 per shot) * The tank has a machine gun turret with a medium range that fires quickly (still 6 shots/second) and does 3 damage. (+3 per shot) * The tank's guns cannot hit camouflaged zombies, but it can run them over. * Sell price changes to $5350. Tips * The Patrol is highly effective for almost the entire game, only decreasing in power at end-game due to high groups of Boss3 and the Void's large health pool. It only takes 5 tanks to kill a Boss3. * It is advised to upgrade the Patrol to Level 2 (Spiked Bumpers) as soon as you can. **This is more effective than buying another Patrol; two Patrols only net a total of 50 health points and costs $800 total, while upgrading the Patrol nets a total of 60 health points and costs $780 total. This nets an extra 10 health and saves $20. **This can also be somehow ineffective if the the patrol cannot respawn in time to defeat targets that can move right through the defense such as lightning, mystery, or hidden. * As Patrols technically do not have a range, place them at the edge of the map along with Barracks and Farms. This gives you and your teammates more room for other units. ---- Trivia * Even though the jeeps spawned by the Patrol can attack Hiddens and Shadows, they can't hit Ghosts. * Patrols are affected by the Commander's fire rate buff as an increase in spawn rate; the individual jeeps and tanks are not affected by either of the Commander's buffs. * Max leveled jeeps are better than level 1 Zeds and Strykers (vehicles spawned by a level 4 commander). * The Patrol in the tower itself changes accordingly to how the patrol itself will look at that certain level. * Upgrading the patrol to level 2 is much better than placing another level 1 patrol. It will multiply its hitpoints by over x2 while costing less. * When the Patrol is destroyed, it will start burning, turn orange and become rusty. PatrolReskin.png|Patrol. Patrol.png|The Patrol before being reskinned. Update History * (8/3/17) Fixed Jeep on Pond. * (8/19/17) Increased cost of Patrol level, 5. * (8/25/17) Patrol lvl. 4 buffed, lvl. 2 cost Increased. * (9/4/17) Jeep on Pond refixed. * (9/8/17) Jeep lvl 4 firerate/spawn-rate increased. * (11/5/17) Jeep made bigger. * (3/23/18) The Jeep has a white window. ** (3/23/18) There is a visible npc on the tank. spikedbumper.png|Upgrade icon of Patrol when upgrading to level 2. smission.png|Upgrade icon of Patrol when upgrading to level 3. mounted.png|Upgrade icon of Patrol when upgrading to level 4. tank.png|Upgrade icon of Patrol when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Explosive Category:Single Category:Spawning